paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace of Spades
|unlock = 31 |type = Projectile |damage = 4 |capacity = 21 |launch_speed = 1500 |attack_rate = 0.3 |attack_delay = 0.15 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |int_name = ace }} The Ace of Spades is a free throwable given to the community in Update #73 to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of PAYDAY 2. It is the fifth throwable weapon and is available to players who have joined the Payday 2 Community Group on Steam. Overview The Aces of Spades throwable is largely the same as the Shuriken throwable. The main difference however, lies in that they can be thrown seconds faster than the Shuriken and more can be carried in the player's inventory. They deal less damage than a Shuriken and do not have the ability to release poison. Mechanics * The cards will stick to any surface that you throw it at, including enemies. They will also sometimes rebound off of surfaces and roll across the ground. * They cannot be restocked from ammo bags or from dropped ammunition from enemies. Instead, players can pick them back up by moving over them. ** They can also be restored from the grenade case asset, however you will only get card back for each use of the asset. Strategies The cards are retrievable after use, thus essentially granting one an endless supply if they are adept at recovering thrown projectiles, though in practice often times these cards will end up somewhere unreachable, rendering them lost. For this reason, it is advisable to refrain from throwing Aces of Spades at Snipers and/or distant targets. Spent Aces of Spades can be replenished from Grenade Cases, though this is usually a bad idea, as each "grenade" will only restore one card that can easily be picked back up once thrown, while also depriving the team of several potentially useful explosives. The Ace of Spades are excellent to use for stealth heists if silenced weaponry is not available and reaching close proximity with a target is not possible. Guards in most heists are quickly taken out in just one hit, excluding Murkywater guards and thugs, even if a card is thrown at the leg of the target. However, their usefulness is dwindled on loud heists, especially on Mayhem or above, due to stronger enemies appearing. Trophies Trophy-TrueAce.png| | Kill enemies with the Ace of Spades throwable, while playing on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} Trivia * The weapon is a reference to the movie Smokin' Aces, in which the character Buddy Israel hits one of his henchmen in the eye with one such card. * Its carrying capacity of 21 is in reference to Blackjack, a highly popular card game where a point value of exactly 21 is ideal for its players, as that is an automatic win against the card dealer. * The Ace of Spades is the second throwable weapon that: ** Has a carry capacity larger than 3; ** Can be retrieved after use; ** Deals direct damage instead of splash damage/AoE; ** Can be held before throwing, allowing one to "aim" where the card will fly; ** Does not deal any damage to the user or their teammates; ** Does not create noise when thrown (however, it can indirectly cause noise by breaking windows). * The Ace of Spades are unusually powerful, as tossing a card at a law enforcement officer with a ballistic vest/body is able to either greatly injure or kill them. They can even produce the metallic clang noises if they hit a Bulldozer's face plates. ** In reality, throwing playing cards to kill someone is impossible. Although the description claims the cards were modified by adding lethal, razor-sharp steel edges, this does not justify the cards' ability to take out armored opponents as easily as they do in-game. Gallery 2015-08-14 00004.jpg|Inventory preview (front). 2015-08-14 00005.jpg|Inventory preview (back). 2015-08-14 00003.jpg|In-game preview. ru:Ace of Spades Category:Throwable weapons Category:Community items